Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8}{5z} + \dfrac{1}{10z}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5z$ and $10z$ $\lcm(5z, 10z) = 10z$ $ y = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{8}{5z} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{10z} $ $y = \dfrac{16}{10z} + \dfrac{1}{10z}$ $y = \dfrac{16 +1}{10z}$ $y = \dfrac{17}{10z}$